BW057
| ja_op= | ja_ed=ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=古賀一臣 | directorn=1 | director=古賀一臣 | artn=1 | art=夏目久仁彦 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW051-BW060| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue! (Japanese: 快傑ア☆ギルダーVSフリージ男！ VS Man!) is the 57th episode of the , and the 714th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on December 1, 2011 and in the United States on April 14, 2012. Blurb Ash has finally arrived in Driftveil City for his next Gym battle. However, when they meet Gym Leader Clay, he informs our heroes that he’s too busy at the moment, so Ash and friends decide to hang out until he’s ready. They meet a friendly motorcycle rider named Charles, who offers to show our heroes around town, starting with the famous Driftveil Market. Everyone there knows Charles and his Accelgor, and our heroes are treated to lots of delicious food! When a thief targets one of the market’s shopkeepers, Ash tries to stop him, but is interrupted by the sudden arrival of a masked hero: The Mighty Accelguard! What Ash and the others don’t know—yet—is that The Mighty Accelguard is actually their new friend Charles in disguise. Charles and his Accelgor try to go after the thief, but when his motorcycle runs out of gas, it’s up to his friend Linda and her powerful Timburr to catch the crook! Linda knows all about Charles’s secret identity, and isn’t too impressed—but Ash thinks The Mighty Accelguard is the coolest, and really wants a chance to meet his awesome Accelgor in person. Charles hints to Ash that he might want to stop by the warehouse district that evening... It seems there’s been a rash of break-ins around the warehouse district recently, and Charles and Linda have both noticed a suspicious truck in the area. Linda goes to investigate and is confronted by the nefarious Team Vanillite, whose plan is to steal all the frozen food from the cold storage warehouses and give it to hungry wild Pokémon, thus gaining their loyalty and using their power to take over the whole Unova region! It looks like Linda is in a bad spot—but once again it’s The Mighty Accelguard to the rescue, this time with our heroes helping out! Together, they manage to defeat Team Vanillite and drive them away, securing The Mighty Accelguard’s title as the hero of Driftveil City! Plot and head outside of the subway system and towards Driftveil City. A truck with a with a painted on it passes them by. Ash is psyched for his Gym battle at . They walk towards the Gym to speak with Clay the Driftveil Gym Leader. Clay tells Ash that he doesn't want to battle right now. He explains that he has to search for a vein in the underground. Ash doesn't know what Clay is talking about and because of that, Clay says that he would be wasting his time battling Ash. Clay walks away from them. Ash shows some frustration, criticizes Clay for being rude, and suggests that it may be just the way Clay is. Charles and his partner ride a motorcycle up to them. Ash scans Accelgor with his Pokédex. Charles introduces himself, and suggests that they head toward to market. Iris walks up to a fruit stand, and the man in charge hands her an apple to give to her . Iris looks puzzled, but he explains that since she is a friend of Charles', that she may have an apple for free. The man calls out to Charles asking how he has been doing, and several other people also asked him. A with sunglasses steals a basket of fruit and runs off with it. Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Charles go after the Ducklett. While chasing Ducklett through an alleyway, Ducklett attacks Ash with and him with it. Ducklett's Trainer drives up and tries to get away. Accelguard and Accelgor while on top of a building do their superhero poses, and then try a flip kick to the thieves but they fail miserably while hitting the ground hard. Accelgor gets up and uses both and to surround and stop the thief from driving away. Accelguard tries to start his motorcycle to go after the thief, but his motorcycle won't start making the thief laugh at him. The thief tries to drive off, but a uses its log to hold the car from going anywhere preventing his escape. shows up and scolds Charles for messing it up. Officer Jenny arrives to arrest the thief and thanks Linda for her help. After changing out of his Accelguard outfit, Charles returns unnoticed at first. Linda explains to everyone how she has been the one stopping the bad guys and not getting into trouble nor messing up like Accelguard has. Linda asks Charles about the similarities between him and Accelguard, how he only appears before and after something happens, and how he also has an Accelgor just like Accelguard. While Linda walks away, the same truck with the Vanillite label passes by, and Linda and Charles both take notice of it. Charles tells Ash that if he wants to meet the real Accelgor, that he should head to the Cold Storage Warehouse later on. The truck arrives at the Cold Storage where two men in Vanillite suits make a secret routine to tell their boss Dr. Ferrara about what they had accomplished. A Vanillite sign lights up as they finish speaking. Ash, Iris, and Cilan head back to the Pokémon Center and meet up with Charles. Ash at this point doesn't realize that Charles is really Accelguard. He mentions that Charles has an Accelgor as well. Meanwhile, at an Island off the coast, Team Rocket is looking at 's shrine and notice a Lightning pillar attached to it. Linda looks up on her computer information about recent truck deliveries in and out of the Cold Storage area. She goes to the Cold Storage building to check for herself what is really going on, is noticed by the bad guys. Linda calls out Timburr who uses , but the Vanillite uses to freeze it. Ferrara ties up Linda with sticky threads of some sort. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Charles check Linda's computer and Charles starts to worry. Linda asks Professor Ferrara what he is up to, and he explains that they are going around stealing goods, to be able to take over the region, and trying to trick the ice Pokémon into joining their side by bribing them with food. Everyone else arrives to confront the bad guys. Vanillite freezes the floor which causes Charles to slip and slide. Ash calls out to dry up the floor. Ash gets ready to battle, but pops out, slips, runs into Ferrara and breaks the control. Oshawott is ecstatic about that. The bad guys use a smokescreen device to get away. Charles unties Linda and everyone goes after the bad guys. Charles changes into his Accelguard outfit, and goes after the bad guys. He cuts them off right in front of the truck. He does his hero poses. Everyone confronts the bad guys and begins to battle. Dr. Ferrara "transforms" into Cryogonal Man and brings out instead of which everyone questions him about. He explains that Cryogonal was just too difficult to catch because he isn't strong enough. Ash uses and Linda uses Timburr to battle the minions' Vanillite to take them down. The Vanillite use Blizzard to hit Timburr and Pikachu, while Timburr then uses . Pikachu uses and Timburr uses Focus Punch to take them both down. Meanwhile, Vanillish uses towards Accelgor, but it dodges and the attack hits Accelguard instead. Vanillish uses its most powerful attack, , but Accelgor uses to dodge, and and defeat it. Accelguard and Accelgor take down Cryogonal Man with a kick, he gets back up and finally collapses. Accelguard thanks everyone and drives off in his motorcycle. Major events * and arrive in Driftveil City and meet Clay. * Ash tries to challenge Clay to a Gym , but Clay refuses. * destroys the shrine of . Debuts Humans * Clay * Charles Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Clay * Officer Jenny * Charles/Accelguard * * Dr. Ferrara/Cryogonal Man * Henchmen (×2) * Thief * sellers * Driftveil Market shoppers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Charles/Accelguard's; debut) * (Dr. Ferrara/Cryogonal Man's; debut) * (Henchmen's; ×2) * ( 's) * (thief's) * (Driftveil Market shopper's) * (Driftveil Market shopper's) * (Driftveil Market shopper's) * (Driftveil Market shopper's) * (Driftveil Market shopper's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * As I'm Lost ~By Your Side~ is used as background music. * This episode is a tribute for forty years of . * narrates the preview for the next episode. * This episode is similar to The Superhero Secret, since it is about and helping a costumed superhero based on a Pokémon, in this episode's case. * For an unknown reason in the English dub, Who's That Pokémon? was not seen at the premiere airing of this episode. However, it was fixed in future airings. Errors * In the dub, the "wind wedge" is mistakenly called the "lightning wedge". Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 057 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Der Mächtige Hydragilio – Helfer in der Not! es:EP719 fr:BW057 pl:BW057 ja:BW編第57話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第57集